


KillerFrost, the Daughter of Captain Cold

by Sara_Darling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alive!Len, Dad!Len, Discussing suicide, Hero!Len, Is this hurt/comfort, Lizzy just really wants to die, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Original Character(s), The summary is a little misleading, This was supposed to be like a really cute coldflash thing and then, this is kind of stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Darling/pseuds/Sara_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len never knew he had a daughter. Now she's about to ask him to do the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KillerFrost, the Daughter of Captain Cold

Lizzy is a thief. It’s just who she is. Her momma was a thief, as were her grandparents. If her momma’s stories were to be believed, then her daddy was one too. Not that she’d ever met him. Thieving was easy when you’re as small and nimble as her. It helped that she was pretty as well. Batting her eyes had got her into many places she shouldn’t be. She’s also incredibly smart. Bosses often looked to her for help during heists. The boss she was working with when it happened wanted a way to get through a safe door without using the code. Easy enough. Unfortunately, the night she decided to work on it, the particle accelerator went boom. The dry ice and liquid nitrogen she was working with were flung back into her face even as she was thrown across the room. She woke up three days later cold as ice on the lab floor.  


She was different after that. Pretty brown hair faded to white blonde, shiny green eyes turned blue. Her dark skin took on a sickly pale shade, her lips stained blue-purple. Lizzy had always wanted to experiment with fun colored lipstick anyway. All of this she could deal with. What she couldn’t deal with was the layer of frost she left on everything she touched. The snow that covered the ground everywhere her feet touched. What she especially couldn’t deal with was the fact that even touching anyone lead to their death. She really liked the boss she was working with at the time too. That’s when Lizzy met Tommie.  


Tommie was three years her senior and could heal any and all physical wounds. He helped her learn to control her new abilities to an extent. Now, as long as she’s wearing gloves, she doesn’t leave a trail of frost. She can even touch people if she’s wearing two layers of clothes. Lizzy was the one to find Sandra and Kevin. They were still kids, only sixteen, but they were powerful. Had the powers of a siren. Together, the four became quite notable in the criminal underworld. They had a good thing going. Until now.  
After nearly three years working together they learned to work around each other’s powers. Sometimes the twins would say something without thinking, but it was becoming less and less frequent. Mostly they used their abilities to cut the line at Jitters when they weren’t robbing people. Lizzy never forgot, however. She was always careful. After a particularly hard- but rewarding- heist she had peeled off her gloves and boots and fell asleep. She wasn’t expecting to wake up to the feeling of someone grabbing her by the hand. She tried to pull back, screamed as loud as she could. Tommie didn’t get to them in time. He had been trying to wake her up; to tell her that breakfast was ready. Now Kevin was buried behind their safe house and the other two refuse to look at her. She left the next day.  


Lizzy’s momma always told her stories about her dad. The two had been partners in crime for a year when her mom was twenty-two and her dad was eighteen. Momma always told her that Leonard Snart was a good man, but he was too young for a kid. Lizzy always thought that maybe she was just too scared to tell him. Didn’t matter now. Snart had become a world renowned thief, and then he became a supervillain going by the name of Captain Cold, then he disappeared for a few months, and when he came back he became a superhero by the name of Captain Cold. Lizzy thought the name was silly, but not any worse than ‘KillerFrost’- which Sandra had dubbed her as soon as she found out how she killed people. The last and most annoying piece of information she gained about Cold was that- if the Central City Paper News was to be trusted- he was in a relationship with the Flash. Lizzy didn’t know why that made her angry, but it did. What self-respecting villain dated a hero anyway? The reformed kind she supposed.  


It took months of planning before she even began her contact with Snart. It started with her committing robberies using his patterns and mimicking the effect of his Cold Gun. After only a week of that, the Media began to speculate that Captain Cold wasn’t as reformed as he seemed. Two weeks after that she left her message. She frosted the words “Corner of Fifth and Charles” on the side of Central’s tallest building. The safe house her parent’s had met in was located there. She hoped he got the message.  
He did. Which is how she ended up in the position she’s in now. She had dressed up in her prettiest clothes- the ones she only wore when they were doing an exciting heist and she wanted to look good for the security camera. Maybe she was a little vain. She had to strap herself into her lacy blue corset and shimmy her way into the leather jeans. Teased her hair and carefully applied her silver-blue lip stick. Even pulled on her favorite pair of heels. If she was going to go through with this, she wanted to look her best when it happened. She’s standing all decked out in the center of the room when she feels a whoosh of air that is a giveaway of a speedster’s arrival. The Flash and Captain Cold stand directly across from her.  


“Captain Cold, I’m so glad you could make it. I’d shake your hand but well,” she lifts a hand in the air sending off a flurry of snow from her fingers. Neither of them respond other than the Flash looking a little confused. She continues, “Right, let me introduce myself. The names Lizabeth, but my friends call me Lizzy. My dad’s side of the family had some weird thing with L names. Whatever. I’m afraid if you’ve heard of me it’ll be under the silly name KillerFrost.” This gets a reaction. Snart appears to immediately understand what she’s hinting about when she mentions the L names. Flash flinches about hearing the name KillerFrost. Interesting.  
Cold’s voice is hard like stone as he asks, “Who?” The Flash looks between them confused.  


“Netta.”  


“She never told me-”  


“I know.”  


“What do you need?”  


Lizzy snorted out a laugh here. “What makes you think I need something, Daddy Dearest? Maybe I just want to get to know you,” Snart gives her a deadpan look, but there’s a glimmer of something in his eyes for a second. He’s good at concealing his emotions. Lizzy wishes she got that from him. “Ah, you’ve caught me. I do want something. See I can’t touch anyone without killing them, and I need you to fix that for me,” she stares at him looking for the same look of understanding he had earlier but it’s not there now.  


The Flash finally pipes up, “I’m sure my team and I could work up a therma-threaded suit for you to wear that would lessen the effects of your abilities.” The kid still looks mildly confused by their former conversation, but he jumps at the opportunity to help someone. If it weren’t so annoying, Lizzy might have found it sweet.  


“Oh, that’s real kind of you, Flash, but not quite what I had in mind. See, I killed a kid the other day. He was barely nineteen. Kevin didn’t deserve dying the way he did. Nobody does. I can stomach it when it’s for a job, but this… No. I refuse to accept this,” Snart’s expression doesn’t falter even once. He steps towards me, but I back away. I won’t hurt the only man with the power to save me.  


Colds voice it soft when he speaks next, “That doesn’t tell me what you need. We can’t bring someone back from the dead.” It’s like a punch to the gut to hear that, even if resurrection had never crossed her mind until now.  


Lizzy draws herself up to her full height, gathering up all the confidence she can muster. “I need you to kill me. See I’ve tried everything else, but my body freezes out anything that’ll hurt me. It’s disgusting,” she ignores the look the Flash is wearing and carries on, “The only thing that hurts me these days is fire. I want your friend Heatwave to use his Heat Gun and melt me.” Silence rings through the safe house as she finishes speaking. The two hears turn to each other and have a silent conversation before finally Cold nods and the Flash rushes towards her. All of a sudden she’s being deposited in what appears to be a science lab. Cold is by her side in seconds. The room begins to fill with people all entering from separate rooms. Lizzy sees Heatwave entire and is hit with a wave of happiness.  


“No,” Snart’s voice is tight with what appears to be anger. “We won’t allow you to kill yourself. What you did to that kid was an accident,” the happiness she felt a second ago drains from her. None of the occupants of the room look surprised by what he’s just said so they must have been listening in. Snart continues speaking, “All of us in this room have made mistakes, and sometimes they lead to people dying. It’s just how it is when you’re a meta or a hero. So you’re going to let us make you a therma suit and then you’re going to live a happy life.”  


Lizzy is beyond mad. How dare this man, who hadn’t even known she existed until tonight, tell her what she was supposed to do. “No,” she echoed, “You don’t get to do this to me. I have been planning this for months. It’s the only way. Either you help me or I kill everyone in this room and kill myself anyway.” Her voice rose with every word until she was shouting. Spinning towards the person closest to her she stuck out a hand to grip them. But her hand shook and fell before it even skimmed the person’s shirt. With a sniffle, Lizzy collapsed to the floor. She felt hands on her, helping her up. Must be the Flash because he carried her earlier. Maybe he’s got therma-threading in his suit. Makes sense.  


When she wakes up in the morning she’s got a face full of Lisa Snart sing-songing about finally being an aunt. The long haired guy from earlier is holding a formfitting suit that will fit under all sorts of clothes. Lizzy feels a weight lift off her chest. Maybe she did kill Kevin, maybe her team won’t look at her, but now she has a new team that’ll help her gain control. After that she’ll work on making it up to Sandra and Tommie. For now, she just wants to get to know her father.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on switching tenses and I've had this idea on my mind for a while. It probably sucks but hey. The ending is a little abrupt but I didn't want to kill her.


End file.
